Sasukes adopted sister
by jesson13
Summary: This story follows Meru Uchiha, Sasukes adopted sister and how she lives through highschool. How will she survive high school drama and tests. But she also have a dark secret shhhh. But no love between her and Sasuke besides sibiling love. Couples that will comes: NaruHina, SasSaku, ShikaTem, NejiTen. Others: SaiIno, GaaraOc, KibaOc , LeeOc. Maybe some more..
1. Prolog

**Sasukes adopted sister. **

_A Naruto High school fanfic_

HI! This is my first story. I apologize fore my spelling and gramma mistakes please tell me if you see any! I do not own Naruto the only thing I own is the plot of this story and my oc's

Okay wish me good luck!

* * *

_**The prolog**_

There I stood frozen in place. Looking with wide eyes on a man with a weird white cat mask. A women named Mikoto Uchiha, stood in front of me shouting. "What do you mean they are dead?!" Tears where streaming down here face.

Felt a hand on my right shoulder and looked up where I saw Itachi Uchiha , a boy about 5 year older than me. He looked sadly down at me. I opened my mouth and asked " Itachi, what does dead mean?" Sasuke Uchiha a boy of same age as me and at that time my best friend. He stood beside me on my right and looked as confused as I felt.

Itachi sighed and was quite a second probably thinking how to explain it "Dead or Death Means that a person passes on to the heaven. That person will never come back " He said. When he finished explaining it went up on me *I will never see my family again* I thought as I felt something wet and hot streaming down my cheeks. I also felt a hand on mine and I turnd my head at my right. Where I saw Sasuke looking at me with sad eyes. I gave him a small, sad smile as he wraped his arms around me. A few seconds later I felt a pair bigger and stronger arms wrap around me and Sasuke, I figured it was Itachi.

"I'm sorry to interupt " I heardthe man with the mask say and I brook apart from Sasuke and Itachi. I turned my head to face him.

"Whats going to happen to her?" He said while pointing to me. I felt a chile run down my spine *What will happened to me? Dad, mum and brother are all dead.. Am I'm going to an orphanage?*I thought scared and looked down.

" Hey Darling" I heard Mikoto say and looked up nervously.

"Dou you want to live hear with us?" She asked with a sad yet warm smile. I looked at Sasuke and Itachi, who each gave me a nod. I smiled a little while turning back to Mikoto and said one word who would give me the key to a new door while the old one closed " Yes"

_That was many years ago._

_That was when I where 5 years._

_That was when Mikotos best friend died._

_That was when my parents and brother died in an accident._

_That was when I was adopted by mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha._

_That was when I become Sasukes and Itachis sister._

I'm **Meru Uchiha**. I live in Konoha and **this is my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's Adopted Sister**

_A Naruto Highscool Fanfic_

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. But I do own this story and my oc's.

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's time for highschool **

*Meru's Point of View*

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My white-gray alarm clock went off. I opened my eyes slowly and sighed, pressing the red button to stop the annoying noise. "Stupid school," I said. Checking the time, I saw that it was 6:35. School starts at 8:00.

I stretched my arms, yawning, and left my bed, regretting it as my bare feet hit the cold floor. "I hate Mondays," I muttered to myself. I had showered the evening before, so I just changed from my blue pajama pants and cute black top into my school uniform: a white t-shirt with a black sailor collar and bow, and black leggings underneath a black skirt.

When I was done changing, I went into my bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror: dark brown eyes, curly orange hair down to my shoulders, and freckles scattered all over my cheeks. I grimaced and made some weird faces.

Now, you're probably wondering who I am. I'm Meru Uchiha, a fifteen-year-old girl. You're probably thinking: _don't all the Uchihas black hair and onyx-colored eyes?_ Well, yes, that's true. But ten years ago, after my family died in a plane crash, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, who ere close to my parents, adopted me.

Well, I should continue with morning stuff. First, I brushed my teeth. When I was done, I fixed my hair, pinning my bangs up with two hairpins. When I was done with my morning routine, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00. _Oh, time to wake up my brothers,_ I thought. _Fun!_

Um, no. Let's just say that none of the Uchihas are morning people. Well, I'm not much of one either.

I walked into Itachi's room without bothering to knock, only to see my brother sleeping with an unknown girl. _Awkward,_ I thought as I slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. Before I walked away, I knocked on the door three times.

"Okay, maybe I'll start knocking from now on," I said to myself as I walked to Sasuke's room. I stopped outside of his room. "Nah, why would I?" I walked into the room. "SASU-GAY, WAKE UP!" I shouted.

Sasuke groaned. "It's _Sasuke_, and stop yelling in the mornings."

"Yeah, yeah. We both know that'll never happen," I said. He scoffed. "It's Monday, and school starts soon, so get dressed and come downstairs so we can eat breakfast and go." I left his room.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw a note on a piece of yellow paper.

_Good morning, darling. Your father and I have gone to work already. We have a really important meeting this morning. Remember to eat breakfast. Tell Itachi to drive you and Sasuke to school. With love, Mom_

I sighed and tossed the note into the garbage. Itachi walked into the kitchen with the girl beside him. "I don't want to know and you have to drive us to school," I said quickly. Itachi looked amused. _Dammit_, I thought. _He probably figured out that I saw her with him in his bed._ Luckily, he didn't mention anything. I began taking out bread and other stuff for breakfast.

Sasuke came into the kitchen. He saw Itachi with the girl and said, "I don't want to know."

I shook my head. "Oi, emo, can you get the orange juice?"

"Why would I do that after you called me emo? Which I'm not," said Sasuke, slightly annoyed.

"Because that's all we drink in the morning?" I suggested sarcastically.

"Touche," he answered, going after the juice in the refrigerator.

"Hey, how old are you, hottie?" the girl asked Sasuke. She tossed her hair and smiled. I stared at her. _Isn't Itachi good enough?_ I wondered.

"Why should you care?" Sasuke asked coldly, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought that maybe you and I could do something more _interesting_ than school," she said with a wink.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Oi, aren't you with Itachi?" I asked.

"Shut it, maid bitch," she snarled at me. I blinked. _How the hell do I look like a maid?_ I wondered, staring down at my glass of juice.

"She's not a maid or a bitch. If you want a bitch, go look in the mirror," Sasuke said, a little pissed.

"What is she then? A whore?" she said, sneering. I glared at her. _Who's the one trying to hook up with two brothers from a rich family?_ I thought.

"Meru-chan is my sister, and we are over," said Itachi, taking the girl roughly by the wrist and dragging her to the door. _Why can't I say what I'm thinking? _I wondered, angry with myself.

When Itachi came back without the girl, Sasuke smirked. "What?" said Itachi.

"Hey, Meru. What do you think?" Sasuke asked me. "Is this the twenty-third or the twenty-fourth girl?"

I smiled at him. "Actually, I think it's the thirtieth one."

"Tch, tch," Itachi shook his head.

"What? It's not our fault that you're gay and not coming out of the closet," I said, causing Sasuke to laugh. "Like Sasu-gay here." Now both of them were glaring at me.

"Shut up and let's go," Itachi said, embarassed and annoyed. Sasuke stalked after him, also annoyed. I smiled and followed after them, still laughing.

Yes, this is our relationship. Teasing each other whenever we get the chance. But we also defend each other. I don't understand why I can't just tell them that I'm fucking up my life with stuff and having dreams about my dead family leaving me alone in this world.

-At School-

I jumped out of the black car's backseat, yelling, "See you later!" and walked into the school. Sasuke walked behind me, muttering, "Annoying." I turned around and glared at him.

"Aww, I love you too," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

We began walking across the schoolyard again (this time beside each other). _This school is huge_, I thought. I noticed several girls staring at us - or rather, at Sasuke.

I giggled. "Looks like you got yourself some new fangirls." He glared at me.

"Stop laughing! You don't know how painful it is."

"Oh, I may not have experienced it firsthand, but being sister to you and Itachi, I have an idea of how it is," I said matter-of-factly.

"Hmpf," Sasuke muttered.

"OI, SASUKE AND MERU!" someone yelled. I turned around and saw Naruto come running up to us. I smiled (What can I say? He just makes you happy).

Sasuke shook his head, annoyed. "Tch. Shut up, dope. You're giving me a headache."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's Adopted Sister**

_A Naruto Highschool Fanfiction_

Well I have made it this far with the mission to update the chapters! Woop woop!  
I just have chapter 3 left and then I can continue with the story. So if everything goes as planed you will get chapter 4 before December :)

Okay now the disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But I do own this story and my oc's.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Our weird friends and my crush.**

* Meru's point of view *

"What did you say, teme?" Naruto said when he stopped in front of us.

" You heard me or did all that yelling of yours finally made you deaf, dobe" Sasuke said.

"Teme, wh- " Naruto began, but he was cut off by Sakura.

"Naruto, you better not start this school year fighting or I'm going to kill you. That goes for you too, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at the two from our meeting spot under the big tree.

"Oi, forehead! Stop yelling!" Ino shouted.

"Then what are you doing?" Shikamaru muttered as Sasuke, Naruto, and I walked over to them.

"Good morning, everyone," I said, smiling as I looked at at all the familiar faces. My three best friends Hinata, Ritsu and Yui were coming.

Sasuke and I hang out with same people. Really not one of my best choices. Since Sasuke can be really annoying sometime but at least our gang is rather big so I don't have to be with him all the time right?

Naruto Uzumaki is a loud mouth and Sasuke's best friend. I know it doesn't make sense, but it's true. Then we have Sakura Haruno. She's really scary when she's angry. She has a crush on Sasuke, but she likes him for who he is, not for his looks and money like the fangirls. Sai is a pale boy who likes to sit and draw. His a little awkward, and bad at nicknames.

Shikamaru Nara is a lazy guy who likes to watch the clouds. He's best friends with Choji Akimichi. Who is a chubby guy that likes to eat. But don't call him fat or he'll kill you. Ino Yamanaka is Sakura's best friend, and childhood friends with Shikamaru and Choji. Ino loves flowers, and she has a crush on Sai. She's a bit annoying, in my opinion.

Then we have Kiba Inuzuka. He, Naruto, Kankuro, and I like to play pranks on people, especially on Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji. Kiba also has a dog named Akamaru. He's really cute. Hinata Hyuga is a shy girl, but she can be really stubborn when she wants to. She has a crush on Naruto and keeps fainting around him. She is one of my best friends.

Rock Lee is a guy a year older than us, with creepy eyebrows and a weird green spandex suit. He's strange but kind. Just don't be in the same room as him and Guy. Trust me, it's scarier than hell.

Neji Hyuga is Hinata's cousin. He's a year older than us, and he's just like Sasuke, showing no emotions. He also has a rivalry with Sasuke. Tenten is really cool! She's like a big sister to me. She's also a year older, and she's obsessed with weapons. She has a crush on Neji.

Sabaku no Gaara is also a person who doesn't show their emotions. What's with all the emos in our school? And they're all really smart. I don't get them at all. But Gaara is okay. He's really kind and funny when you get to know him. I sort of have a crush on him, but don't tell anyone or I will have to kill you. Then we have Gaara's year-older brother Sabaku no Kankuro. He likes to play with dolls (or puppets, as he calls them). Sabaku no Temari is Kankuro's twin sister. She's a badass and could kill someone with her fans. She has a thing for Shikamaru.

And so we have Ritsu. She's a girl who's a year older than me. She has red-brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She always has it in different hairstyles. Today it's in a ponytail. She has brown eyes. She's not the smartest kid in school, but she's really awesome and one of my best friends, who's is always there for me. Believe it or not, she likes Lee, of all people!

Lastly, we have Yui Suzuki. She's a girl the same age as me. She has dark brown, wavy hair that is all over her face most of the time. Her eyes shift between green and light brown. She's a kind person, but isn't all that good with maps and directions. She's also one of my best friends.

"Are you okay, Meru?" Hinata asked, causing me to flinch a little because she scared me a bit. I could feel the others looking at me. I looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure? You been spacing out since you got here," Tenten said worriedly.

"Have I? I was just thinking, that's all," I answered with a smile, really hoping they would drop it. But knowing my friends and my luck, that would never happen. Temari raised an eyebrow at me.

"About what?" She asked me. See what I mean? I could feel someone's gaze on my back. I wondered who, but I put that thought aside for the moment.

"Ah, just how this school year will go. I hope that we don't get bad teachers," I said quickly.

"Oh, look at the time! Better go to class, we don't want to be late right!" I said quickly. I hurried away, grabbing Yui's and Hinata's hands on the way and dragging them along with me.

We were all in the same class except Neji, Tenten, Temari, Ritsu, Kankuro and Lee. They are, after all, a year older than the rest of us. When we arrived at our classroom, I took a seat in the back of the class. Hinata and Yui sat down on either side of me.

Hinata looked at me questioningly.

"I don't want the others, and especially not Gaara or Sasuke, sitting next to me. They might start asking questions. I hope it's okay with you?" I whispered to them.

"It's fine, we're already sitting here and I'm too lazy to move" Yui said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, it's fine for me too. But Meru, you do know they'll get annoyed and ask later, right?" Hinata said.

I nodded and sighed a little. At the same time, everyone else came in. I could see Sasuke and Gaara looking at me. I knew that Hinata was right, but I really didn't want to say anything to them. I just didn't want them to worry about me, but they always ended up doing so anyway, no matter what I did. Why are feelings so annoying?

"When I want them to ignore me, they give me all their attention," I said to Hinata and Yui in a low voice.

"Yeah, but it's kinda cute that Gaara worries about you. Maybe he likes you," Hinata teased. Hinata really loves to tease others. It's kinda surprising, right? She's like a carnivorous plant. She's fooling you with her beautiful appearance, and when you come to her, she bites. Ah, it's just me who thinks that? Okay.

I blushed at Hinata's comment.

"No way," I said quietly.

"You're kidding, right?" Yui asked, surprised. I looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Ah, nothing," Yui said, looking at Hinata. Hinata smiled back. I sighed.

"Anyway, I have two choices: One, I keep avoiding them all day," I whispered.

"They will catch you eventually," Yui whispered back.

"And they'll probably be mad at you for the rest of the year, if not the rest of high school," Hinata said.

"That's true. Well, then, I'll just have to come up with something good," I said.

"What were you even thinking about out there?" Hinata asked. I looked at them with sad eyes.

"... That" I said.

"Come again?" said Yui.

"I keep having nightmares about my family's deaths. How I think it happened," I began. "But it wasn't like that in the last nightmare I had."

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"This time they came to me asking why they had to die," I whispered, looking down in an effort to avoid Hinata's and Yui's eyes. Why am I telling them this? I wondered.

"I didn't come with them on that trip to China because I was sick," I continued slowly. "They asked why I wasn't there with them. Why I haven't joined them yet." The moment the words left my mouth, I regretted it. Why did I tell them? I don't want them to worry, but I still tell them. Dammit. I thought, clenching my fists under the desk.

"You know it's not like that, right?" Yui said. I looked up at her quickly.

"Yeah," I said, lying to both them and myself, while my eyes drifted back to the desk.

"But I don't want to tell the others. They might misunderstand and I don't want them to think I'm weak," I said.

"Yeah, I know how it is," Hinata said.

"So what should I tell them?" I asked.

"Hm…" Hinata said, thinking. "Just smile and say it was nothing. That you were excited to see who was in our class." She smiled.

I couldn't help it. I smiled back. I was so lucky to have friends like her and Yui. I gave her a big hug.

"Hinata, you're the best" I said happily.

"U-um, Meru, everyone i-is l-l-looking" Hinata stuttered. I glanced around and saw she was right. I let go of her. I laughed in embarrassment, my hand on the back of my head. When everyone had gone back to their own business, I turned to Yui. "You're also the best," I whispered, giving her a quick hug.

The door opened, and a man with white hair came in. He walked to the front of the class. "Good morning, everyone. I'm Kakashi Hatake. It's nice to meet you all. I will be your homeroom teacher this year, and I will also be your history teacher," he said, introducing himself.

"Hey Sensei, why are you late?" Naruto asked the question we were all thinking.

"Oh, you see, on my way here I saw two unicorns, and they were so beautiful, dancing on a rainbow and all that. I had to stop and watch it," Kakashi said.

"Unicorns? Rainbow?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"Oi, dobe, shut up already," Sasuke said.

"What did you say, teme?!" Naruto said angrily.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Oi Naruto, Sasuke! SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. She smacked both of their heads. They stopped, holding their heads and glaring at each other.

"Hey forehead, why didn't you stop them faster?" Ino said, annoyed.

"Huh? What did you just call me, you pig?!" Sakura said, sounding extremely pissed off.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Wow, this must be a new record for how long it took them to start fight," Kiba said over the shouting.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru said, annoyed.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei," I said. Kakashi turned his attention to me. "Just ignore them or we'll be here all day."

"I was going to," Kakashi said. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, let's begin introducing ourselves. You will start," he said, pointing at a random person in the front row.

Soon, the introductions were over, and Sasuke had gained some new fangirls, like Karin. I'm kinda scared. She take slutty and creepy to a whole different level.

"Okay, now you've got your schedules. Go on, get to your next classes." Kakashi said.

I looked happily at my schedule. I didn't have any lessons with the guys until after lunch. So when I heard that homeroom had ended, I ran off to my next class. My classmates probably thought that I had gone mad. But who knows, maybe I had.

"You know that they'll ask you now and if you avoid them they're going to be annoyed at you," Hinata said to me when we sat down at lunch later that day. Yui and Ritsu sat down with us. I had already told Ritsu what really happened. I couldn't really lie to those three. I nodded at Hinata to confirm that I heard.

Soon everyone else joined us. I saw the looks they gave me and understood that they were going to ask now.

"So, what was up with you earlier?" Temari asked and all the attention was now completely o me.

"Yeah and why did you avoid us?" Gaara asked looking me in the eyes, searching them. ' His eyes are really beautiful' I thought.

"It was nothing really. I just wanted to see who else was in our homeroom class and I didn't avoid you" I said and began to eat, breaking my eye contact with Gaara. But I could still feel that they continued watching me. So I turned my head to them and smiled, with my mouth filled with food. Which got the all- except the emo's they just smiled- to crack and begin to laugh.

"Anyway" Tenten said " How's it going, your first high school day so far" She asked the gang.

" Okay I guess" Ino and Sakura said.

"Are you sure you guys are not twins?" Neji asked.

"Of course" They replied.

"Hey stop mimicking me pig" Sakura said.

"What, it's you who mimicking me. Forehead!" Ino said.

"Guys don't start it" Temari said before they began to fight.

" Tch, You are really annoying. Just shut up a minute would you" Sasuke said. Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke shocked.

"A-annoying" Sakura said and looked down so her pink hair covered her eyes. I looked at Sasuke who began to realize to who he said that to.

"Sakura... You okay?" In asked worried.

"Yeah. We should go to class, you coming?" Sakura said as she stood up.

"Hey Sakura, I-"Sasuke began but were cut of bye Ino.

"Yeah let's go" Ino said as she stood up and walked away with Sakura. Sasuke sighed I annoyance.

"Oi, asshole that was little to much" Ritsu said to Sasuke.

"Yeah teme" Naruto said angry

" I didn't mean it" Sasuke said

"But you still said it" Yui said and Sasuke looked down. Knowing she was right.

" Well this just confirms that his really is gay" I said which Kiba laughed at.

"Meru" Sasuke said and looked angry at me.

"We talk about this later. For now we should go to class" Neji said. We all agreed to that and walked away to next lesson.

~ ~ ~ Time skip to after school ~ ~ ~

I walked out from my last lesson with Shikamaru, Choji and Yui " What do you think Sasuke will do?" Choji asked.

"I don't know" Yui said.

" Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered "The drama have to start already on the first day" He said.

"He'll probably apologize or just act like noting happened" I said

" I hope he apologizes" Choji said " I want or gang to return as it was" he said looking down at his chips bag. I looked at him, m eye then went to the sky ' Choji I doubt our group will ever return as it was. The moment we sat our foot on this grounds our lives began to change. Thing can never stay as you want them to' I thought. We stopped outside of school to wait for the others.

Soon I saw Ino, Sakura, Neji and Temari walk up to us.

"Hey Sakura …. Don't take what my stupid brother said to the heart kay? He didn't mean it" I said

"Yeah, I know that, but it still hurts" Sakura said with sad eyes.

"If he doesn't apologize soon , I'm going to kill him" Ino said angry.

" Count me in" Temari said.

"Hey, he's going to apologizes. He's just slow" I said

"How do you know" Ino asked not buying it.

" He's my brother. He's said many bad things to me, I can't even count them" I said. They all- except Temari she have siblings after all- looked at with a worried gaze.

"What we are siblings" I said "Siblings fights" Temari said

"Yeah, but still" Shikamaru said.

" What are you guys talking about?" Kiba asked while stopping beside Yui, who blushed a little. Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Ritsu, Gaara and Naruto walking up to them.

"Sasuke" Yui answered.

"When are you going to kill him?" Kiba said.

"Let's see..." Ino said.

"Hey let's drop it" Hinata said

"Yeah, Hinata have a point. This is getting old" Shikamaru said "What's getting old?" Sasuke said.

Causing all to jump, again except the emos.

"When did you get here?" Neji asked.

" Just now" Sasuke answered while Sakura looked away. Sasukes eyes darkened.

" I got here to" Sai said standing behind Sasuke and it got quiet.

"H-hey, why don't we go to that new cafe" Yui suggested, while trying to get the mood up.

"Yeah! Let's not forget about the youthfulness of coffee and friends!" Lee said happily having the thumb up and sun setting down int the background. We all stared at him a minute while sweat dropping the most of us starting to regret being friends with him again. While Ritsu nodded in agreement of what Lee said.

"Yeah, Let's do that" Naruto said, the first to recover.

"Um.." I said everyone turn to me "Sorry, I've got a few things that my mum asked me to do" I said with an apologizing smile.

"But you can go with out me" I said and smiled.

"Well" Tenten said " If you are okay with it" she said and I nodded.

"Yupp, see you tomorrow" I said and walked of.

* Sasukes point of view *

I watched Meru walk out the school gate with narrowed eyes. 'Shes hiding something' I thought.

"Shall we get going?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah let's go" Sakura said. I trund my gaze to her. When she saw that I was looking at her, she quickly looked away. I glared at her but looked away while sighing. I couldn't blame her, I did say something mean to her. Bur I did try apologizes but she didn't wanna listen. Shikamaru is right girls are troublesome.

I began to walk to the cafe with everyone else following me. Then Naruto walked up to me with Kiba and Neji.

"So, when are you going to apologizes?" Naruto whispered or talked in his, its Naruto we talking about. I glared at him.

"Hey, it's not Naruto's fault you're bad with words" Kiba said.

"I know that but do you have to keep talking about it" I said in annoyence.

"YEAH!" Both Naruto and Kiba said which I growled at.

"So are you going to apologizes? Or the girls going to have to kick your sorry ass first? " Neji asked.

"Yeah of course, bu when the time is right" I answered.

"Are you guys done whispering or talking, in Naruto's case ?" Gaara said. Naruto and Kiba jumped in surprise.

"Oi, stop scaring us Gaara" Naruto said, only to get ignored.

" Uchiha what's up with you're sister?" Gaara said in a monotone but I could make out some worry in it.

" Sadly I don't know" I answered his question.

"Why do you care?" Neji asked Gaara who simply walked away. But unknown to us, a girl with the same eye color as Neji and another girl with a blonde high ponytail, had listen to our whole conversation. They where now giggling quit for them self and plotting something.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked.

"No idea" Naruto answered.

"Yeah" I said while Neji nodded.

"Oh, I think someone likes your sister, Sasuke" Kankuro said I gave him a ' You say that' look. While Kiba and Naruto jumped again.

"Oi, whats with your family jumping out all of sudden?" Naruto asked. Just to be ignored again.

"OI!" He said(screamed)

"Shut up Naruto the whole city don't need to hear ya" Kiba said. Voice what we all thought.

Once we arrived at the cafe we walked in, I noted that it was really homely with the theme dark brown and pastel green. We sat down at two tables. With me, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Choji and Hinata at one table and the rest at the other.

"Welcome, are you ready to order?" a waitress asked.

" I would like to have an ice tea and a strawberry cupcake please" Ino said.

" A coca-cola please" Sai said.

"I would like to have a n ice cream and a coca-cola " Naruto told the waitress.

" I would like to have a strawberry cake and ice tea please" Sakura said.

" Could I have some ice tea, please" Hinata said.

"I want some chocolate cake, strawberry cake, cheesecake and a blue-" Choji began but Ino cut him of.

"He wants a chocolate cake and some water and only that" She said while mumbled something but obeyed to Ino.

" A coffee" I said in a bored tone. The waitress turned to me and I should have sworn I saw heart in her eyes. I sighed, ' Great another fangirl' I thought. Unknown to me Sakura glared at the waitress.

"Y-yeah c-coming right u-up" She stuttered and walked away.

"Always popular with the girls I see" Sai said with amused tone I glared at him.

~ ~ ~ Mean while with Meru ~ ~ ~

* Meru's point of view *

I walked away from my friends with fast steps. When I was sure they wouldn't see me anymore. I took the road leading away from where the store was, walked as fastest I could.

I walked a while until I stood in front of a old abandoned warehouse. Then I heard someone yell.

"OI!" I quickly recognized it as Naruto's voice. I shook my head and smiled . Then I steeped inside the door was somewhat destroyed. It was really dark inside barley so I could see where I was going. I walked around for a while.

Until I felt a hand on my mouth...


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys long time no see! I'm so sorry fore not updating in long time. But stuff happened. My friend didn't read my fanfic fore spelling mistakes.**_

_**Anyway pleas reviews so I now that someone read it and if you have any ideas pleas tell me. My ears are wide open,**_

_**I don't own naruto the only thing i own are the plot/story of this fanfic and my oc's Meru, Yui, Ritsu, Linn and Karins friends **_

_**well one to the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : My Secret**

**_*Merus pov*_**

_Until i felt a hand on my mouth.._

" what are you doing her lady~" said a male voice in the darkness

"mmm!" I said with his hand on my mouth. "stopit idiot don't you see its Meru " Another voice "Ah! Sorry Meru-chan " Said the first voice tacking of his hand frome my mouth "Its okay Hidan "I said."you shouldn't foregive him so easily " said the other vocie "shut up Kikaku " Hidan said angry. "Hello Meru-chan" said Tobi coming out of the darknes with Linn , Pain, Konan ,dark Tetsu and whit Tetsu.

Hidan is a religuos guy and Kikakus best friend yeah they kinda lika Naruto and Sasukes reletionship. Tobi is an idiot and a clown. Dark Tetsu and whit Tetsu are twins. Dark Tetsu also called Dark is quti evil and harsh on words. Whit Tetsu is called Whit and a good friend with Tobi. His quit kind and are good friend with Tobi and his good on pranks.

Pain are the leder of this gang. His quiet but the only one that can controll everyone . Konan is also quit quiet she like orogami and is good on it. She are also Pains are a girl with really short blonde hair. She have blue eyes and short. Shes likes to draw . She's also quit hars with words and you never know whos side shes on. But shes sometime kind sometimes.

"Here " Konan said throwing a tobacco which I catch "Thanks does someone have a lighter ?" I asked " Tobi does!" Tobi says holding up a lighter "wow! who gave him that ?!" Hidan asked while everyone baked away from Tobi "Huh? Tobi found it on a box ower there" Tobi said pointing to it " T-thanks Tobi now give it to me plez" I said holding out my shaking hand "But Tobi want to lighting your tobacco, Tobi have never done it before " He said " Give it to her" Whit said " Yeah or you wil-" Dark said but I cut him of " I like doing it myself sorry Im just so " I said smiling a litel "oh okay"Tobi said handing it to me. When I got it in my hand we all shighed in relife

"What? "Tobi said " I tought we going to die" Kikaku said "of what? " Tobi asked. "Of you idiot you cant handel things like that moron" Linn said while drawing in her sketchbook. " wha Tobi could handel it. Meru-chan give it to me " Tobi said but I hade already lighten my tobacco and gived the lighter to Pain" sorry don't have it " I said pointing to Pain " And you not getting it " Pain said "but leder-san"Tobi wined "no" Pain said " fine, but next time you will see " Tobi said looking down on the floor. While everyon else did a meantally note to not leave any out again. I shighed while the smoke came out frome my mouth.

"So hows it going fore you?" Black asked me "yeah do you still having those dreams?" Whit asked . I looked at theme "yeah"I said turning my eyes at a the dark grey wall.

"Have you told your friends and brothers yet?" Hidan asked.

"No " I said bitting my bottom lip "You now they going to get really angry if they find out on they own " Linn said looking up " "Yeah, but i just can't tell theme I dont want theme to worry" I said

"you told us" Linn said " you guys made me" I said angry. Black and White smikerd "aha~ good time" White said "But I still can't belive that you in love with-" Black said but were cut of bye Linn "I think they probably nows somethings up with you and are worried" Linn said .

"Hey four eyes" Black said annoyed that he was cut of "huh?" Linn said while glearing on Black you could see some lightning between their eyes.

"stop it" Pain said to theme "Its not our cause everyone here have some kind of problem, Meru do what you want we are all here fore you and I think your friends are to tell theme when you are ready" He said.

I smiled "Thanks guys" I said while looking at the clock on my phone"ups looks like I have to go" I said stomping on the tobacco "don't forget this" Konan said handing me a pack of gum "thanks I said taking one and walked away to the store .

_**~ o ~ Time skip ~ o ~ o**_

I walked in to my house with two grocery bags. While I took of my shoes I noticed Itachis shoes .I walked in to the kitchen while yelling " Im home " "weres Sasuke ?" Itachi asked walking in "He went with our friends to a cafe and thanks that you care to say hello to me" I said while putting the food in th refrigerator " Why didn't you go with theme ?" Itachi asked "Mum asked me to go and buy food" I said while closing the refrigerator door

" Then while are your clouths smelling smok?" Itachi asked while eyeing me down 'shit I didn't think of that' I thought "oh thats becuse.." I began trying to come up with something. But then the phone in the living room ran " I take it " I said while runing to the phone. I know I couldn't flew from that question but at lest I could get more time to think right.

"Meru Uchiha " I said putting the phone to my ear

" Hello Meru-chan its mum" I heard a happy vocie from the other side of the phone

"hey" I said

"I'm sorry but me and dad are going to be late so can you make dinner fore you and your brothers we both know that they not really good on it" Mum said

"Its okay " I said "do you want me to save some fore you?" i asked

"oh no we probably going to get something on the way home when we are done here " mum said " so don't let you brothers stay up to long good night darling" Mum said

" Good night mum say good night to dad fore me " i said

" I will do that bye" mum said

"Bye" I said and hung up.

I walked bak in to the kitchen were Itachi still stood glearing at me "so why are you smelling smoke? " he said "I don't know maybe becuse it stood many out side the store smoking" I said while opening the refrigerator again.

"why didn't you say it first?" he said not buying it "well I didn't think i would have to remember that"i said while looking trought what we hade " sorry but what are you doing" he asked "Mum and dad getts home late and mum wanted me to cook dinner becuse you and Sasuke suck on it " I said

"I can cook" Itachi said slitly offended I " yeah yeah keep telling yourself that" I said while I started fry the chicken I wound I also began to boil the water . "tch" Itachi said walking angry out of the room. I sighed "that was close " I tought while putting curry on the chicken and pasta in the now boilling water. Soon everything was finnish and then Sasuke came in to the kitchen saying " I'm home"

"welcome back" I said while putting the food on the table " Weres mum and dad?" Sasuke asked while sitting down to the table "getting late home" I said while shouting " Itachi its dinner"

I satt down to the table eating the food. A moment later Iachi came to the kitche and satt angry down.

**_*next day*_**

I walked in to the classroom with an annoyed Sasuke behinde me "whats with him?" Choji asked me "I may have trowd water on him when he didn't wake up" I said "Hahaha you did that good job" Naruto said while laughing " As exepted from our prankning partner " Kiba said also laughing. Soon they both got an death glear form a very annoyed Uchiha

" And we were out of his favorit cornflakes" I said while sitting down on a empty seat next to Gaara. "Good morning " I greeted while smiling "Good morning" Gaara said low while loking at me sidways

'he stil suspicious about yesterday arnt he" I thought while turning to Sakura and Ino who satt behind me "Sakura hows it going?" I asked worried " fine" Sakura said with a weak fake smile "Sakura listen " I said low " Sasuke is an idiot but he also don't know how to do that kind of things" I said "what do you mean has in the going out with many girls before?" Ino said "No, were did you here that ?" I said low "in middel school" bouth Sakura and Ino said

" It was just a rumor Sasuke have never gone out with someone well exept me and then we were young and stupid" I said while sweet droping at the memorie "what you would never exept that" Ino said surprised " I know but in middel school and kindergaten the girls that was asking him out was fangirls and just loved him fore how he looks and Sasukes looks" I said

"oh" bouth said "And Sakura he really cares about you " I said "how do you now that?" Ino asked "I have never seen him regret a word so much as he did yesterday" I said while turning from a blushing Sakura to the front of the class. Were Kakashi-sensei the historia teacher stod a litel pissed of on the sleeping Shikamaru and the talking Naruto.

_**o ~ o ~ Timeskip ~ o ~ o**_

_***Karins pov***_

I walked in side the english classroom and saw my futer husband Sasuke Uchiha you probabl fainted of jealouse know but Sasuke is mine bitch. I want to sitt with him but that annoying yellow thing and that shy blue thing are sitting besides him the yellow thing are Sasukes best friend so no can do and the blue thing have a crush on the yellow thing so no danger there. But even if she were in love with my man Im so much prettier then her and Sasuke so loves me. Hopefully the yellow thing not homo or something and tying to take my man.

I went and took a sit behinde that hore Sakura I hears a rumor that see have a crush on my Sasuke. Her annoying friend Ino satt beside bouth were talking to that bitch Meru(note: She dosen't know about they being sibilings) shes always with my Sasuke I even saw theme came out of same car. How fuck up is that.

"Karin what are you doing ?" a girl named Fuko asked "nothing " I said annoyed

Fuko is a girl with long darkbrown wavy hair and brow eyes. Shes a pretty much nerd and she have a crush on Shikamaru Nara

Kumi are a energisk girl whit blonde hair thats in two pony tails and gray blue eyes. She have a crush on that creep Gaara.

And at last Mika is a girl with black long hair and brown eyes . She likes fashion and have a thing fore Neji.

Thats my gang and our goal are to get the one we loves. We are not going to let anyone come in ore way. Arn't we cool.

**_*Merus pov*_**

We were right now doing english exercises when in whisperd " Hey Meru let's have a sleepover on friday at my place " "Yeah why not" I whisperd back * cough cough* we hear behind us we turnd around and saw Asuma-sensei stand behind us with a annoyed face.

"You two shut up" He said we shut or mouth while trying not to laugh. Asuma-sensei sighed "Okay listen up class" he said "Next lesson pleas no extra talking" Asuma-sensei said while eyeing me, Ino, Kiba and Naruto. The the clock ran out.

Me and Ino giggeld and walked out of the classroom with Sakura, Hinata and Yui "soo me and Meru thought that we should have a sleepover on friday at my place" Ino tould the others happy. "you guys coming?" I asked "Yeah!" Yui said "Of course!"Sakura yelled earning some glears frome the people in the corridor.

"Okay but we sould tell Temari-san and ther others yo" Hinata said "Yeah but we will see them at lunch" I said "but dont tell the boys or they will come up with something we all now that" Ino said as we walked to our next class but what we didn't know tat a loud yellow haired boy heard us and was plotting something.

**_*Narutos pov*_**

'so they having a sleepover huh' I thought ' I have a great plan belive it' I thought then I heard the clock ring in.

"shit" I said 'better hurry to classs Ibiki-sensei are really sceary when his angry' I thought while I running to class.

We have math now and boys and girls are splitt up. The girls have Genma-sensei and sometimes they have that idiot perv Ebisu-sensei god I hate him.

#somewere else Ebisu-sensei sneezed#

We boys have Ibuki-sensei his really sceary wonder why we have him.

Soon I got to class luckly I got ther before Ibiki-sensei. I took a sit besides Kiba. Shikamaru and Choji sits behinds us and Sasuke and Gaara sits in front.

" I made it " I said "Yeah good or Ibiki-sensei would have give you two weeks detenson" Kiba said while smikering "Yeah why is he like that anyways" I said "so people like you dobe noot geeting late to much baka" Sauke said

"shut up theme!" I said

"dobe"

"theme"

"dobe"

"great not again" Shikamru said while face palming"will you two shut up" Gaara said slightly annoyed. "Yeah I would like that to" a voice said behind us. We all turnd and saw Ibiki-sensei"When did you show up ?" Naruto asked " a while ago but you were to busy talking to Uchiha" Ibiki-sensei said "And I have a lesson to start but if you want a month detension then keep talking " he said walking to the front of the class.

I saw Gaara glearing a litel on Ibiki-sensei. Gaaras not the person to sneak up on. I have learnt that the pain full way. But now that I think of it he some how never hurt Meru when she does it hm..

Oh it's probably nothing. Wonder if Hinata-chan made lunch fore me to day. Her cooking is the best belive it!

" Oh yeah" I said to myself after a while. We are doing some stupid math problems "Hm? What Naruto you getting the problems?" Shikamaru asked while Kiba smikerd.

"Yeah like that would happen" Kiba whisperd "The day Naruto understands math problems we all going to die" Sasuke whisper while smikering.

"Haha very funny. But I rememberd that the girls going to have a sleepover"I whisperd "a sleepover huh? You guys know what that means?" Kiba whisperd "Cookis? Chips?" Choji whisperd both Kiba and Naruto face palmed "it means that we going to spy on theme" Naruto whisperd

"Not going to happen" Sasuke whisperd Gaara noded "yeah do you two knows what would happen if they found us" Shikamaru whisperd

"Oh come on"Naruto whisperd "Yeah you could found out if Temari likes you or not Shikamaru " Kiba whisperd "And Sasuke could found out what Sakura likes and apologize" Naruto whisperd "And maybe Mery will tell the girls whats up with her" Naruto whisperd "troublesome but fine" Shikamaru whisperd while Gaara noded "hn" Sasuke said.

"I hope you boys are talking about the math problems" Ibiki sensei said from his desk.

* * *

**Thanks fore reading hope you like it and have a nice day or night **

**I don't know when the next chapter's coming but hopefuly soon **

**bye!**


	5. Note

Note!

Hey Im so sorry for not updating on many months but I going to do a redo of the prolog and chapter 1 because of the grammar mistakes and spelling. I also don't like the first chapter so yeah.

This note will disappear when i'm done with the redo. Please bear with me


End file.
